Ron, der Kühlschrank
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH!Ron hält sich für einen Kühlschrank, Neville ist wieder zum geistigen Stadium eines Zweijährigen zurückgekehrt, und überhaupt ist alles ziemlich sinnlos hier.


**Titel: **Ron, der Kühlschrank

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Nein, mir gehört nichts, da ich nicht JKR bin.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -durchknuddel-

**Warnung: **SLASH! Das hier ist absolut plotfrei, von jeglicher Ernsthaftigkeit gereinigt, gegen sämtliche Anzeichen von auch nur dem geringsten Sinn geimpft und krankenversichert, von Albernheit durchtränkt und nur durchzulesen, wenn man die Warnungen beachtet hat. ;)

**Summary: **Ron hält sich für einen Kühlschrank, Neville ist wieder zum geistigen Stadium eines Zweijährigen zurückgekehrt, und überhaupt ist alles ziemlich sinnlos hier.

A/N: Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, als ich das geschrieben hab... Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur an dem Plotbunny, das mit gezogener Volksmusik-CD und der Drohung, sie einzulegen, vor mir stand... -grins-

xXx

Ron, der Kühlschrank

Als Harry und Hermine sich gleichzeitig verschwitzt und erschöpft durch das Porträtloch zwängten, wurden sie von aufgeregtem Geschrei empfangen und zum Kamin bugsiert.

Ron stand vollkommen starr und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Feuer. Schweiß lief sein blasses Gesicht hinab, seine Haare klebten am Kopf.

"Er hält sich für einen Kühlschrank!", erklärte Dean aufgeregt. "Wir haben schon probiert, ihn aufzutauen, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht... Und schau mal!"

Er öffnete Rons Mund und sogleich hoben alle die Hände vor die Augen. "Dean, mach ihn endlich zu!", schrie Ginny, denn ein helles Licht kam aus Rons Mund.

"Ach was!", sagte Hermine. "Das hat noch gar nichts zu sagen. Harry, gib mal was zu essen her!"

Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Fünf-Kilo-Wassermelone daraus hervor. (B/N: Der muss ja große Taschen haben staun)

"Die passt doch nie in seinen Mund!", rief Hermine empört.

"Wieso nicht? Wenn sie in meine Hosentasche passt, passt sie auch in seinen Mund, oder?"

Hermine kniff abschätzend die Augen zusammen. "Nein", entschied sie. "Hat sonst noch jemand was zu essen?"

Seamus zog aus seinem Hemdsärmel ein Bündel Karotten hervor und hielt es fragend hoch. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Lavender bot ein 500-Gramm-Joghurtglas aus ihrer Jackentasche an. Hermine schnaubte ärgerlich, griff sich hinters Ohr und holte ein Taschentuch hervor. Sorgsam wickelte sie es auf und holte eine Weintraube daraus hervor, die sie in Rons Mund steckte.

"Jetzt müssen wir warten!", bestimmte sie und holte ein Geschichtsbuch hervor, um das darin liegende Pornoheftchen anzuschauen. Harry kramte Nevilles zerfledderten Lieblings-Micky-Maus-Comic hervor und las ihm daraus vor.

"WUMPF! PENG! EEP!" Neville lauschte mit offenem Mund. "ZOING! BANG! BUMM! WAAH!"

Nach einem zehnminütigen Hörmarathon, der hauptsächlich aus "KRACH!", "BOOM!", "ZACK!" und "PLATSCH!" bestand, klappte Hermine ihr Heft entschlossen zu und öffnete Rons Mund einen Spaltbreit. Unter den gespannten Blicken der anderen holte sie die Traube hervor, die von einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen war. Hermine schob sie Seamus in den Mund und drückte seine Kiefer zusammen. Man konnte seine Zähne splittern hören, als er auf die Traube biss.

"Bisschen kalt", urteilte Hermine. "Wo kann man denn die Temperatur regeln?"

"Vielleicht an seiner Jacke", schlug Harry vor und zog den Reißverschluss ein wenig nach oben. Hermine schob einen Finger in Rons Mund. "Besser!", verkündete sie. "Parvati, hattest du nicht noch einen Martini da?"

Parvati nickte und zog eine Martiniflasche aus ihrem Strumpf. Hermine klaubte die Scherben aus Seamus Mund und klebte sich aus ihnen ein Glas zusammen, welches sie mit Martini füllte und Ron in den Mund schob.

Zehn Minuten später trank sie mit zufriedener Miene ihren Martini und befahl ihren Mitschülern dann, Ron in eine Ecke zu stellen. Dean packte ihn an den Schultern und Harry an den Knien. Gemeinsam wollten sie ihn anheben, doch nur Sekunden später brachen sie keuchend zusammen, die Hände auf den Rücken gepresst.

"Seamus, Neville, Cormac!", kommandierte Hermine. Die drei schafften es zwar, Ron ein paar Meter zu schleppen, doch dann konnte Neville nicht mehr und ließ sich Rons Kopf auf den Fuß krachen. Jaulend hüpfte er herum, den Fuß in den Mund gesteckt. Nur noch zu zweit hatten Seamus und Cormac erheblich mehr Probleme, den steifen Ron zu schleppen und ließen ihn so heftig fallen, dass ihm einige Eiswürfel aus den Ohren und der Nase purzelten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Jungs!", sagte sie verächtlich, klemmte sich Ron unter den linken Arm und spazierte mit ihm in die Ecke. (B/N: Ich wusste gar nicht das Hermine so stark ist große Augen bekommt)

"Wie macht sie das?", murmelte Dean.

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. Hermine war und blieb ein Wunder.

"Ach, übrigens", sagte sie fröhlich zu den versammelten Schülern, "ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass der Unterricht vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hat."

Die entsetzten Schreie derjenigen, die bei Snape Unterricht hatten, erschütterten den Gryffindorturm.

xXx

Keuchend hasteten die Sechstklässler zu ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht. Hermine riss die Tür auf. "Entschuldigung, dass wir zu spät sind!", sprudelte sie hervor, "ein Schüler des Hauses hatte Halluzinationen und wir-"

"Setzen Sie sich", befahl Professor McGonagall. "Wo ist eigentlich R- Mr. Weasley?"

"Der ist anderweitig beschäftigt", erwiderte Hermine.

Professor McGonagall riss die Augen auf und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. "Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment..." (B/N: Was hat sie denn? g)

Sie stürzte aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Oha!", sagte Hermine mit funkelnden Augen. Dann holte sie wieder ihr Heftchen hervor und Harry las Neville weiter vor. "WEEHAH! WUUUIII! ZISCH!"

Lisa Turpin, eine hochintelligente Ravenclaw aus ihrem Kurs, fühlte sich durch diese Geschichten derart unterfordert, dass ihre Gehirnmasse sich innerhalb von Sekunden immer wieder halbierte, bis sie nach Hufflepuff wechseln wollte, einige Momente darauf jedoch aus dem Fenster sprang, weil sie es für eine Tür hielt.

"KA-ZOING!", kommentierte Neville freudig.

Professor McGonagall tauchte vor Ende der Stunde nicht mehr auf und die Schüler machten sich auf zum Abendessen.

"Meint ihr nicht, dass man Ron an den Stromkreis anschließen sollte?", fragte Dean besorgt. "Sonst schafft er es hinterher nicht, die Temperatur zu halten!"

"Hier in Hogwarts gibt es keine Stromkreise", erklärte Hermine ihm, während sie Neville mit einem Löffel fütterte.

"Wieso funktionieren dann Taschenlampen hier?", fragte Lavender verwundert. Hermine schlug den Kopf auf den Tisch. Leider hatte sie dabei nicht bedacht, dass vor ihr ja ein Teller mit Kartoffelbrei und Karottenstückchen stand. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, sah sie aus wie ein Monster.

"Hermine, du siehst aus wie ein Monster", stellte Harry fest.

"BOINK!", rief Neville mit einiger Verspätung.

"Guuut", lobte Hermine und tätschelte seinen Hinterkopf. "Schau mal!"

Sie warf ihren Becher um, so dass ihr Kürbissaft in Harrys Schoß platschte.

"PLATSCH!", rief Neville nach einer Minute.

"Genau, und das?" Sie holte aus und knockte Dean mit einem gezielten rechten Haken aus.

"WUMPF!", schrie Neville begeistert nach dreißig Sekunden.

"Okay, Schlafenszeit für Neville", bestimmte Hermine und nahm ihn bei der Hand, um ihn aus der Großen Halle zu führen. Harry legte sich Dean um die Schultern und Parvati fütterte Seamus mit ein wenig Kartoffelbrei, weil er jetzt ja nicht mehr beißen konnte. Lavender betrachtete neugierig ihre Taschenlampe und schaltete sie immer wieder an und aus.

In Gryffindor angekommen, brachten sie Neville zu Bett und setzten sich anschließend an den Kamin.

"Meint ihr, Neville wird jemals wieder normal werden?", fragte der inzwischen wieder aufgewachte Dean.

Lavender runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube Snape hat ihn ein bisschen heftig durchgenommen."

"Genauso wie Terry Boot", erzählte Parvati die neuesten Gerüchte. "Es heißt, Snape habe ihm durch die Ohren das Gehirn ausgesaugt und es dann an Hannah Abbott verfüttert. Sie glaubte, sie esse Lammkotelette. Die Folgen für sie waren so fatal, dass sie nach Südafrika in eine Klinik verlegt werden musste, die sich auf Leute, die Gehirn gegessen haben, spezialisiert hat. Als sie dann weg war, hat Snape sich dann an den armen Justin rangemacht und-"

Harry schüttelte sich. "Hör bloß auf, ich hab jetzt noch jede Nacht Alpträume davon, wie ich in die beiden reingelaufen bin... Furchtbar... Snape nackt... Weiße Haut... Dünne Arme und Beine... Snape nackt... Snape nackt... Snape nackt..." (B/N: Ich weiß ja nicht was er hat! Snape… nackte Haut… lechz)

"Harry, nimm deine Beruhigungspillen", befahl Hermine. Harry schluckte hastig einige rosafarbene Kügelchen, worauf sein Blick trüb wurde und er in seinen Sessel zusammensackte.

Parvati wandte sich Ron zu, den Hermine neben sie gestellt hatte, und griff in seinen Mund. "Oh, seht mal!", rief sie erfreut und holte Harrys Wassermelone aus seinem Mund. "Der Stauraum hat sich vergrößert!"

"Wahrscheinlich haben sich seine Gehirnzellen aufgrund von der Kälte im Rachenraum zusammengezogen, und deswegen ist jetzt mehr Platz", überlegte Hermine.

"Welsche Geschirnschellen?", nuschelte Seamus.

"Ihm ist mal eine Fliege in die Nase geflogen, und seitdem hat er zumindest ein Minimum an Gehirnmasse", erklärte Hermine.

Parvati hatte inzwischen ein riesiges Schlachtermesser aus ihrer Hosentasche geholt und spaltete damit die Melone einige Male. Die Schnitze verteilte sie an die Umsitzenden- fünf für Hermine und für die Restlichen jeweils einen.

"Zubettgehzeit!", verkündete Hermine und alle erhoben sich. (B/N: Hermine ist also der Chef. -freu- A/N: Ja, bei meinen Parodien habe ich eine Schwachstelle für eine Chef!Hermine... gg)

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gryffindor durch ein lautes und beständiges Rattern.

"RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!"

Sie stürzten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Parvati seltsame Dinge tat. Sie hüpfte auf und ab, sich im Kreis drehend. "RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!"

Sie hatte schon ein zehn Zentimeter tiefes Loch in den Boden gebohrt.

"Ich glaube, sie hält sich für einen Presslufthammer", murmelte Dean mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn.

In diesem Moment durchbrach Parvati den Boden des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums und verschwand in dem Loch. Von unten hörte man sie immer noch: "RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!"

"KRA-WUMM!", rief Neville, eine Minute nachdem sie durchgebrochen war.

"Oha, sehr gut mein Kleiner!", sagte Hermine und tätschelte Nevilles Kopf. "Frühstück!"

"Wann meint ihr, kommt sie in Australien an?", fragte Harry.

"Sie wird nie in Australien ankommen, weil sie im Erdkern verglühen wird", erklärte Hermine.

"Sollte man sie nicht ausschalten?", fragte Dean entsetzt.

"Wildgewordene Presslufthämmer lassen sich nur durch eine Trennung mit dem Stromkreis stoppen, aber da sie an keinen Stromkreis angeschlossen ist, wird das ein bisschen schwierig", erwiderte Hermine.

"Vielleischt könnte man Won auf schie dwaufwewfen", schlug Seamus vor.

Hermine schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. "Dadurch würde sie nur noch schwerer werden, und sie würde noch schneller durchbrechen."

Sie frühstückten wie üblich, Hermine fütterte Neville, Harry las ihm vor, und Lavender fütterte Seamus, wobei sie immer wieder interessiert ihre Taschenlampe betrachtete und die Stirn in tiefe Falten legte. Dean hatte sich an das andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt, um so weit wie möglich von Hermine entfernt zu sein. Sie benutzte ihn gerne als Versuchsobjekt, wenn sie Neville verschiedene Wörter entlocken wollte.

"STAPF! STAPF!", rief Neville als die nun dezimierten Sechstklässler sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machten. "STAPF! STAPF!" Geradeaus stapfte er in die nächste Wand hinein.

"Halt!", kreischte Hermine, doch es war zu spät.

"STAPF! STAPF!", hörte man ihn. Alle seufzten erleichtert auf.

"Irgendwann bringt er uns noch um!", murmelte Dean, als Harry Neville aus der Wand zog.

"Ach was!", sagte Lavender. "Eher sich selbst."

"STAPF! STAPF!" Neville war wieder in Aktion. Hermine wühlte in ihren Taschen und zog schließlich eine Hundeleine hervor, die sie Neville um den Hals legte.

"Wiescho haschu eine Hunneleine dabei? Du hasch doch überhauscht scheinen Hund!", nuschelte Seamus verwundert.

"Es gibt noch andere Verwendungszwecke von Hundeleinen", bemerkte Hermine trocken und alle bis auf Seamus und Neville liefen knallrot an. Dann fiel der Groschen auch bei Seamus. "Oha!" (B/N: Bei mir is der Groschen noch nich gefallen. dumm guckt)

"In der Tat", murmelte Harry. "Kommt, wir müssen Neville noch abliefern."

Sie brachten Neville in ein fensterloses Zimmer, dessen Gummiwände mit bunten Wiesen und lachenden Sonnen bemalt waren, und zogen ihm eine Zwangsjacke über. Harry reichte ihm einen großen, gelben Gummiring, an dem Neville sofort mit Hingabe zu knabbern anfing.

Dann gingen sie in die Kerker, zu Zaubertränke, welches aber aus verständlichen Gründen nicht mehr von Snape unterrichtet wurde, sondern von Professor Slughorn, einem guten Freund von Dumbledore.

Seitdem der arme Harry, der solche traumatisierenden Situationen geradezu anzuziehen schien, sie in einer verdächtigen Stellung entdeckt hatte, wollte niemand mehr die genaueren Hintergründe ihrer Beziehung erforschen.

"Soho, heute wollen wir ein Aphrodisiakum brauen", sagte Slughorn mit lüstern glitzernden Augen. "Und natürlich brauchen wir dafür auch eine Versuchsperson... Wir werden sie am Ende der Stunde heraussuchen."

Die Schüler machten sich daran, Spinnenbeine, Wachskerzen, weichgekochte Hummer, Lavendel, Bärenkrallen und Pistolenkugeln in ihre Kessel zu werfen.

"Mister Nott, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, das Aphrodisiakum zu probieren", sagte Slughorn, als alle Kessel bis auf Hermines und Malfoys explodiert waren und verschiedene Schüler mit den abartigsten Auswüchsen an unmöglichen Stellen erschöpft an der Wand lehnten.

Nott schluckte die blubbernde rote Flüssigkeit und augenblicklich wurden seine Augen glasig. Mit verschleiertem Blick wankte er auf Slughorn zu. "Fick mich", krächzte er und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.

"Das reicht!", bestimmte Hermine und schob Nott einen Löffel mit dem Gegenmittel in den Mund. Dieser war so schockiert über das, was er getan hatte, dass er einen Herzinfarkt bekam, und mit dicken Stahlseilen in seinem Sarg gefesselt werden musste, damit er, wenn er, wie es öfters passierte, anfing, wild zu zucken, die Sargwände nicht einschlug.

xXx

Beim Mittagessen musste Lavender ihre Suppe durch ihre rüsselförmigen Lippen einsaugen, weil selbst Madam Pomfrey die Lippen nicht wieder hatte heilen können. Sie konnte nur noch sehr näselnd sprechen und ließ die Flügel kreisen, die aus ihrem Rücken sprossen. Als Harry Neville gerade einen Löffel Suppe mit den Worten "einen für Onkel Harry" in den Mund schob, krachte Parvati durch die Decke der Großen Halle.

"RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!" Sie hatte bald schon eine kleine Kuhle in die marmornen Fliesen gebohrt. "RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!"

Nach einer halben Stunde, als die meisten mit dem Essen fertig waren, war ihr Kopf ganz in dem Loch verschwunden. "RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!"

"WUSCH!", kommentierte Neville.

"Guut", lobte Hermine und spähte nach Dean, der sich sicherheitshalber flach auf den Boden warf.

"Rat-tat-tat-tat! Rat-tat-tat-tat!", hörte man Parvati gedämpft.

In diesem Moment brachen die Effekte von dem Trank, den Pansy Parkinson gebraut und Lavender abbekommen hatte, endgültig durch, und ihre Robe bekam gelbe Streifen, während ein langer Stachel aus ihrem Umhang herauswuchs.

Mit lautem "Summ, summ, Bienchen, summ, summ" schwirrte sie aus der Großen Halle, nicht ohne sich ein Glas Honig, das wohl noch vom Frühstück übriggeblieben war, zu schnappen. (B/N: Hui, ich mag Bienen…fg)

"SWUUSCH!", rief Neville erfreut.

Millicent Bulstrode, die durch Harrys Trank höchst hörempfindlich geworden war, fielen die Ohren ab und sie musste ins St. Mungo verlegt werden, wo sie jedoch von einer rachsüchtigen Hexe entführt wurde, die sie wegen der fehlenden Ohren für Van Gogh hielt, wobei sie den Fakt, dass der ja immer noch ein Ohr hatte und ein Mann war, vollkommen missachtete, weil sie von der Art, wie er ihre aus Farbklecksen bestehenden Bilder kritisiert hatte, heftig beleidigt worden war, und die Entführerin und Millicent wurden fortan nicht mehr gesehen.

"Kennt ihr die Geschichte von den zehn kleinen Negerlein?", fragte Harry gedankenverloren und malte mit dem Finger Kreise in Nevilles Suppe.

"Ja", erwiderte Hermine. "Ich hatte auch gerade Assoziationen..."

"Besonders viele bleiben ja nicht mehr übrig", bemerkte Harry.

"Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass bisher nur Sechstklässler attackiert worden sind?", mischte sich Dean ein.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Tatsächlich?"

"Natürlich", sagte Hermine streng. "Die ganzen Verunglückten sind doch in unserem Jahrgang!"

"Und was ist mit Colin?"

"Der zählt nicht, es war nur ein Unfall, dass er aus dem Astronomieturm gestürzt ist!"

"Und Luna?"

"Sie hat ein giftiges Gas versprüht, weil sie dachte, dass sich in ihrem Zimmer Fünfbeinige Fünfianer befanden, aber nur, weil im "Klitterer" stand, dass die um diese Jahreszeit besonders verbreitet sind! Das kann man ja wohl kaum mitrechnen!"

"Und was ist mit Cormac?"

"Es war keine Absicht, dass er von seinem eigenen Besen erschlagen worden ist, das weißt du doch, Harry. Er ist selber Schuld, wenn er den Besenstiel mit "Flexibel machendem Massageöl" einreibt!"

"Ich geb's auf", murmelte Harry. "Und Voldemort?"

"Das war nun wirklich ein Unfall! Da kann wirklich niemand etwas für, dass er in der Badewanne ausgerutscht ist und sich den Hals gebrochen hat!"

Harry seufzte dramatisch. "Und Professor Trelawney?"

"Du wirst doch wohl niemanden dafür verantwortlich machen wollen, dass das Regal, in dem ihre ganzen Kristallkugeln standen, ausgerechnet dann umgekippt ist, als sie drunter durch gelaufen ist!"

"Esch schin die Fwösche!", verkündete Seamus überzeugt.

"Frösche?", fragte Dean irritiert. "Wieso Frösche?"

"Seamus meint wahrscheinlich die gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche", vermutete Hermine. (B/N: Ninja-Frösche? Ich kenn nur Ninja-Turtles J )

Harry schnaubte. "Die sind doch nur eine Legende!"

"OINK! OINK!", machte Neville.

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig, Nevvie-Spätzchen", sagte Hermine besorgt. "Schau mal!"

Sie schoss einen Fluch in Richtung Dean, der sich erschrocken duckte, so dass der Fluch Ernie MacMillan traf, der zum Schwein wurde.

"Was macht das Schwein?", fragte Hermine Neville.

"QUAK! QUAK!"

"Nein, das Schwein macht: OINK! OINK!", erklärte Hermine ihm.

"QUAK! QUAK!", wiederholte Neville hartnäckig. Hermine seufzte. "Guck mal."

Sie verwandelte Susan Bones in einen Hund.

"MIAU! MIAU!", rief Neville freudig.

Hermine seufzte frustriert und verwandelte Blaise Zabini, der sich nicht mehr schnell genug ducken konnte, in eine Katze.

"WAU! WAU!", rief Neville und klatschte in die Hände.

"Nein, er macht "Miau! Miau!"", erklärte Hermine ihm. "Hör mal!"

Blaise bellte missmutig und fing dann an, Susan Bones hinterher zu jagen, die erschrocken fauchte und miauend davonlief.

"Oha!", sagte Hermine.

"Vielleicht sind wir in der Spiegelwelt", sagte Dean plötzlich. "Wisst ihr, so ein Paralleluniversum, in dem alles verkehrt ist, weil es aus der Antimaterie besteht, aus deren wirklicher Materie die wirkliche Welt gemacht ist. Das würde bedeuten, ich wäre in Wirklichkeit- BLOND!" Dieser Gedanke schockte ihn derart, dass seine eigentlich ziemlich dunkle Hautfarbe so weiß wie Papier wurde, und er für das Begräbnis mit Schuhcreme angemalt werden mussten, damit seine Eltern nicht zu dem Begräbnis nebenan, wo gerade ein dunkelhäutiger Greis begraben wurde, gingen.

"Esch schin die Fwösche!", wiederholte Seamus überzeugt.

"OINK! OINK!", stimmte Neville zu.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Neville uns irgendwas sagen will", murmelte Harry, als Neville zu brabbeln anfing: "OINK! QUAK! OINK! QUAK! OINK! QUAK! QUOINK!"

"Quoink?", sagte Harry verdutzt.

Seamus wurde blass. "Die Quoinks! Kennst du sie nicht, Harry? Sie sind eine besonders gefährliche Gattung der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche!"

"Huch? Wieso kannst du wieder normal sprechen?", fragte Harry nun vollkommen verwirrt.

"Er ist ein Spion!", kreischte Hermine. "Ein Spion der eingewachsten Mufflons! Er muss sterben! Er hat uns verraten!"

Mit einem schrillen Aufschrei stürzte sie sich auf Seamus und haute ihm die Pfanne, die auf dem Tisch stand, so heftig über den Kopf, dass man sie nicht mehr entfernen konnte und er mit einer Pfanne im Gesicht begraben werden musste. Dementsprechend seltsam sah sein Sarg aus.

"Wieso "uns"?" Harry war nun endgültig konfus.

"Ach, nur so", sagte Hermine fröhlich. "Die Ursache für unsere Probleme ist beseitigt."

xXx

Als die nun so stark dezimierten Sechstklässler, die so wenige waren, dass man beschlossen hatte, sie in einen Schlafsaal zu legen und sie alle zusammen zu unterrichten, zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hinunterstapften, winkte Hagrid ihnen schon fröhlich zu.

"Heute behandeln wir _das Monster_", erklärte er. Die Schüler wurden blass. _Das Monster_?

"Tadaa!", machte Hagrid dramatisch und zog mit einem Ruck das Tuch von einem riesigen Käfig. Er war leer. Bis auf ein kleines, hellbraunes Geschöpf mit Stupsnase und schokoladebraunen Augen, das sich in ihrer Augenhöhe an das Gitter klammerte und sie unschuldig anblinzelte.

"Wie süß!", wisperte Draco Malfoy und streckte die Hand nach _dem Monster_ aus, um es zu streicheln. Das Tier biss zu und Dracos Körper färbte sich so schwarz, dass bei seiner Bestattung sein Körper in viele Lagen weißer Spitze eingewickelt werden musste, damit seine Eltern den Totengräbern abnahmen, dass es wirklich ihr Sohn war.

"Draco!", kreischte Harry. "Nein! Meine wahre Liebe! Ich werde mich auch töten, weil ich ohne dich nicht leben kann!"

"Falscher Text, Harry!", rief Hermine ihn zur Ordnung. "Hast du etwa vergessen, deine Beruhigungspillen zu nehmen?"

Harry schluckte die kleinen, rosa Kügelchen hastig und nuschelte dann träge: "Aber ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt..."

Er begann zu schnarchen und kippte gegen den Käfig, so dass sein Körper sich ebenfalls schwarz färbte- er musste jedoch nicht in viele Lagen weißer Spitze eingewickelt werden, weil seine Eltern eh nicht zu seiner Beerdigung kommen konnten, und so die Totengräber sie nicht überzeugen musste, dass es wirklich ihr Sohn war.

"Huch, wer hat denn den Käfig mit Pech eingestrichen?", murmelte Hagrid verdutzt und berührte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen, so dass sein Körper sich auch schwarz färbte, und ein riesiges Grab für ihn ausgehoben werden musste, so riesig, dass niemand sich die hohen Kosten für den Quadratmeter auf dem Friedhof leisten wollte, und er in den See geworfen wurde, wo der Riesenkrake erfreut seinen Kontakt mit Hagrid intensivierte.

"Wir müssen jetzt zusammenhalten!", stellte Padma Patil beim Abendessen fest, bei dem sich die übriggebliebenen Sechstklässler, die aus ihr selbst, Hermine, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner und Anthony Goldstein bestanden, zusammengesetzt hatten.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael ziemlich laut, denn im Hintergrund hörte man das laute Kreischen von Ginny Weasley, die aus Versehen anstatt ihrem Kürbissaft ihr Tintenglas ausgetrunken hatte.

"Das werden wir jetzt planen", bestimmte Padma.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Vorschläge, bitte!", forderte Padma die Umsitzenden auf.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Bitte?", sagte Padma verdutzt.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Sein Gehirn ist wohl irgendwie an einer Schleifspur hängen geblieben", überlegte Hermine.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Sei doch mal still!", forderte Pansy entnervt.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Aargh!" Pansy schrie auf und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

Sie schlug ihren Kopf gegen seinen, leider hatte sie jedoch nicht bedacht, dass sie immer noch ihre Gurkenmaske trug und sie deshalb Gurkenscheiben in die Lunge bekam, die sie nicht einmal durch einen Kuss von Goyle wieder ausspuckte, so dass sie in einem Glassarg ausgestellt wurde, damit alle ihre unsterbliche Hässlichkeit bewundern konnten.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

Michael hatte die Frage inzwischen so oft wiederholt, dass sogar Crabbe ihre Bedeutung begriff und an Schock darüber verschied.

"Oha!", sagte Hermine. "Also, halten wir zusammen!"

Sie streckte beide Hände über Kreuz aus, und die anderen überkreuzten ebenfalls ihre Hände, um sich so verschränkt durch die Schule zu bewegen, doch Goyle verstrickte sich derart, dass er nicht mehr wusste, welche Hände seine eigenen waren, und sich aus Angst nicht mehr bewegen wollte, so dass die anderen ihn losließen und er in der Großen Halle verhungerte. Für ihn wurde ein Miniatursarg angefertigt, weil er so dünn geworden war.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Michael.

"Aargh!" Daphne schrie auf, holte einen Vorschlaghammer aus ihrer Hosentasche und erschlug Michael damit, damit er endlich still war. Jedoch hörte er nicht auf, immer wieder den gleichen Satz zu plärren. Als sie ihn untersuchten, stellten sie fest, dass er gar kein Mensch war, sondern ein verzauberter Troll und nur durch einen Fehler des Sprechenden Hutes nach Ravenclaw gelangt war. Wie es mit verzauberten Trollen so üblich war, bekam er einen Holzpflock durchs Herz und wurde mit Eisenketten im Sarg gefesselt.

Die vier übrigen Sechstklässler, Hermine, Daphne, Neville und Anthony, gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, der aufgrund der immer weiter sinkenden Schülerzahl nun von allen Schülern benutzt wurde, und beschlossen, sofort schlafen zu gehen, um den Schock zu verdauen. Daphne konnte jedoch nicht einschlafen und schlich sich zu Ron, um einen Schluck Schnaps zu trinken. Weil sie jedoch extrem weitsichtig war, und zu eitel, eine Brille zu tragen, erkannte sie nicht, dass Slughorn Ron inzwischen als Lager für seine tödlichsten Gifte, die gekühlt werden mussten, nutzte, und sie statt einem tüchtigen Schluck Martini einen tüchtigen Schluck selbstgebrauten Rattengiftes trank.

Hermine und Anthony, die durch ihr lautes Röcheln wieder aufwachten, stürzten hinunter und Anthony, nicht den eigentlich intelligenten Eigenschaften der Ravenclaws gehorchend, stürzte auf Daphne zu und saugte ihr das Gift aus dem Körper, was sie aber gegen die eigentlich selbstsüchtigen Eigenschaften der Slytherins nicht zulassen wollte, sodass sie wieder zurücksaugte.

Die beiden konnten sich einfach nicht einig werden, wer nun sterben wollte, sodass sie ein Gemeinschaftsgrab bekamen, dessen Kosten sich ihre Eltern teilten.

Nun waren nur noch Hermine und Neville Sechstklässler, so dass sie den Unterricht gemeinsam mit den Siebtklässlern besuchten, weil Hermine intelligent genug war, ihn zu verstehen, und Neville eh nichts verstand.

Jetzt waren keine Sechstklässler außer ihnen mehr übrig, wie der leitende Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche befriedigt feststellte und Hermine mit lobendem Gesichtsausdruck einen Orden überreichte, der sie als stellvertretende Kommandantin der menschlichen Spione für die gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche auszeichnete.

"Darf ich euch etwas fragen, oh leitender Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche?", fragte Hermine höflich.

"Natürlich, meine liebe stellvertretende Kommandantin der menschlichen Spione für die gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche", erwiderte der Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche großzügig.

"Wieso wolltet ihr alle Sechstklässler außer mir und Neville töten?"

"Es gibt da einen schlimmen Verdacht des leitenden Kommandanten der menschlichen Spione für die gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche", erzählte der leitende Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche mit gesenkter Stimme. "Er befürchtet, dass die schwulen Sechstklässler, ebenso wie die Mädchen, für die Verlockung des Bösen durch eine lebenslange Vergünstigung beim Kauf von rosafarbenen, herzförmigen Badeschwämmen, nicht so leicht widerstehen können wie die anderen, weil sie in eben jenem Alter sind, in dem man solchen Dingen leichtfertig zustimmt. Und da wir nicht wussten, welche Jungen schwul waren, mussten eben alle beseitigt werden."

"Oha!", sagte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Aber habt ihr da keinerlei Befürchtungen, dass ich oder Neville auch auf die dunkle Seite gehen könnten, oh leitender Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche?"

"Nun, meine liebe stellvertretende Kommandantin der menschlichen Spione für die gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche, nein, weil Sie ja bereits von uns das Angebot einer lebenslangen fünfzigprozentigen Vergünstigung beim Kauf eines pinkfarbenen Badeschwamms angenommen haben. Und Neville hat bereits das Angebot einer fünfzigprozentigen Verteuerung beim Kauf eines pinkfarbenen Badeschwamms akzeptiert."

Hermine kicherte. "Natürlich, oh leitender Kommandant der gelbgrünkarierten Ninja-Frösche."

A/N: Was soll ich sagen? Reviews?

B/N: Genial. Los schnell reviewen, sonst hau ich euch oder hetze euch Voldy auf den Hals.

A/N: Meine Beta wird rabiat... -schreiend wegrenn-


End file.
